His Girl
by Blondie 20000
Summary: Set during Endgame. Steve chose to be with Peggy. How will she react to seeing Captain America back from the dead? And does she want to spend the rest of her life with him?


**Okay so I just watched Endgame and *slow claps* Amazing movie I loved it but losing Tony crushed me. He was my favorite. But our Captain America got a happy ending and I do adore Steve\Peggy so I decided to do a little one shot**.

**This is my first attempt at a Marvel ****fic****. I hope you like it.**

* * *

Steve Rogers placed the last Infinity Stone in their rightful timeline. He steps back and smiles at New York. It was the aftermath of the war against Loki. Steve can remember it like it was only yesterday. The decision to close the portal was one of the hardest decisions the Captain ever had to make. Closing the portal he put Iron Man at risk of being trapped or worse dead. In the World War Steve lost members of his army but the mission had to come first and some lives would have to die in order to save the millions of lives across the planet.

That day in New York Steve thought about the people. Losing one life is better than losing lots of lives.

The Captain can still remember the Man of Iron coming through when the portal was barely just a crack. He can remember the sigh of relief he felt when Tony gasped for air. They nearly lost Tony Stark that day. Iron Man was willing to sacrifice himself to save the world.

Tears filled the Captain's eyes as he saw Tony's slumped body against the rocks. His eyes empty and half his skin burned and caked in dirt.

Iron Man sacrificed himself to stop Thanos and to save the world. In Steve's eyes that is a true hero that shall never be forgotten.

Steve looks at the last amount of particles. It is enough for one last trip. His finger hovers over the button. A thought crept through his mind. His friends are waiting for him in the present day ready to welcome him back. But, part of Steve didn't want to go back. Sure he has settled down and made some superhero friends but the Captain couldn't call it home. Without the love of his life by his side the Captain felt alone despite the people around him. Since the time heist Steve couldn't stop thinking about her.

Her long wavy brown hair that reached her shoulders, her chocolate-brown eyes, her dark red lips that he so badly wanted to kiss, her hands that he wanted to hold so he can fulfill his promise of giving her that dance they both agreed on.

He missed Peggy Carter and he would do anything to be with her again.

The timeline will not be affected he thought. The Avengers would be fine without him. As long as Bucky behaves himself they are good. Bucky is in a positive state of mind now so Steve didn't need to worry about him. Sam is there if anything happens. Steve had faith in the Falcon.

Past or present? Past or present?

The Captain grits his teeth as he thought hard. He has fought for the country many times. He put the people first. So maybe now it's time he put himself first.

He chose Peggy.

The tip of his finger brushes against the button. If he does this there is no going back. He had to be 100% sure this is what he wanted. He gets out his locket and opens it. He smiles and strokes the picture.

Every day he looks at this photo wishing she can come out of the page and go into his arms. Sometimes he would talk to her when no one was around. He would love to hear her voice and stop the one-sided conversation.

He presses the picture against his chest and blows out a sigh. He is sure his friends would understand. They would want him to be happy. Natasha would want him to follow his heart.

The Captain had to push down the tears as Natasha appeared on his mind. It frustrated the Captain that it is always the good people who go. Natasha and Tony both amazing people who were taken from them so the world will live on for another day.

Steve wanted to go out fighting but now he wasn't so sure. He would prefer to spend his last days with his loved one by his side. The thought of growing old with Peggy made him smile.

He puts the photo away and takes a deep breath. He presses the button and seconds later he is standing in a street.

The Captain looks round. His eyes stop at a certain house. He looks at the window and sees Peggy. The feelings he felt in the time heist resurface. His heart pounds against his chest. The confidence he had to confront her soon broke down. He twitched feeling the nerves coming on. He was always nervous when it came to women. He knew Peggy but she still made him a nervous wreck.

He watched her close the curtains and her shadow moved away. He straightened up and runs his fingers through his short blonde strands. He feels himself moving forward heading straight for her house.

He abruptly stops at the door.

What if she doesn't want to see him? What if she is seeing someone else?

He thought back to when he saw the photo of himself on her desk. It made him relax. She still cared about him. Even after all these years she never forgot him. That was a good sign to the Captain.

So he taps on the door and quickly steps back wanting to ensure there is space between them.

He hears the locks unlock and then the door opens. Steve couldn't help but gasp when she appeared at the door. This wasn't the woman on her death bed, this isn't the one who he saw on the time heist. This is the Peggy Carter he fought alongside with in the war. This is the Peggy he fell in love with. This is his girl. The love of his life. His world. His everything.

"Peggy." He spoke. His voice trembled with nerves. He was so happy to see her he was speechless. She is just as beautiful from when he last set eyes on her.

Peggy's face paled. Her eyes go as wide as saucers. She looked like she's seen a ghost. She was so in shock she had to lean on the wall to stop herself from falling over.

"S...S..Steve." She stuttered.

He responded with a smile. Her mouth drops open. No this couldn't be happening. Steve is dead. The ship crashed everyone spent days searching for the Captain and had no luck. Two years later he suddenly appears looking healthy, fine...and not dead.

Peggy closes her eyes tight and her face screws up. A few moments later she cracks open one eye and he is still there.

_My mind __must be__ playing tricks on me. _She thought.

So she reaches out with a shaky hand and places it on his chest. She gasped when she made contact. She expected her hand to go through. He raises his hand and places it on hers and beams down at her. His blue eyes meet her dark brown ones.

Peggy pulls away and shakes her head.

"You're not real."

"Peggy."

"No. We searched everywhere. We found nothing. There was no chance you survived that crash."

"I did survive." He smiled.

She again shakes her head. She pounds her head with her fist wanting the image of the Captain to go away. She didn't want the feelings of grief to return again. Maybe if she closed the door he will go away. Shut him out of her life all together.

"Peggy."

He grabs her hands and looks at her scared expression. It hurt him to see the fear in her eyes.

"You are not seeing things. You are not seeing a ghost. I am here really here in the flesh."

"I don't understand, where have you been for the last few years."

"I was trapped." He admits. "And it was so cold I just...froze."

"Froze?"

"I became a giant block of ice."

"What!...yo...you surviced that?"

"I am a super soldier remember." He grinned.

Peggy realized she is squeezing his hands tight. He didn't mind he was just happy to be able to touch her again.

"Who found you?" She asks.

Steve's lips press into a thin line. He could tell her the truth say he is from the future but that would cause her to ask questions. He could answer them. He can tell her who found him, tell her about the Avengers, tell her how much the world has changed, tell her he met her future niece Sharon, tell her about Howard's future son Tony who become the greatest hero on the planet. He can tell her so many things but...he looks at her curious expression. He felt telling her would be wrong. Why spoil it when she will see for herself when the time comes. If he did tell her all he could think is her funeral. Steve would like to forget that ever happened. He has moved on from his former life this is his life now and to him Peggy is alive and well.

He couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with her. Question is does she want to spend the rest of her life with him?

He touches her cheek. He smiles when she leans into his touch.

"I'm here now." He said softly "That's all that matters."

Their bodies press together. They are inches away from each other.

"I am never ever leaving you again." He assured her.

He leans forward. He stops when her finger touches his lips.

"Not out here." She grinned.

He grins back and steps in. She quickly looks out making sure the close is clear before closing the door. Her face lights up when he puts the shield down by the wall.

"You still have it?" She asks.

He nods.

"Took good care of it."

Peggy noticed his suit looked different. He still wore the red, white and blue but it was darker. By the look of her face Steve knew what was going through her mind.

"Got a new suit." He says before she asked.

"I like it." She nodded.

He smiles at that.

He steps forward and holds her hands.

"Shall we dance?" He asks.

She raises her eyebrow.

"Overdue don't you think?"

"Better late than never."

She eyes him up and down.

"Captain America is asking me to dance?"

Steve shakes his head.

"Steve Rogers is."

They both look at his suit again.

"Wait here."

Peggy puts her coat on. She walks to the door. She looks over her shoulder to check if he is still there. She prayed hoping he will still be here when she gets back.

"I'm not going anywhere." He smiled.

She blushed as he read her expression. Steve watched as she left the house. He peeks through the curtains and watches her drive off down the street.

Later on the door opens and Peggy walks through holding a few bags.

"Since you are back I thought I should get you a couple of things."

She dumps them on the table.

Steve opens the bag and pulls out a jumper and trousers. He had to laugh to himself as he thought of the clothes from the modern-day. No more casual jeans and T-shirts.

"Thank you." He smiled.

"Use the guest room to change. Its down the hall to the left."

Steve went into the guest room and closed the door. He removes his suit and puts it on a hanger. He hangs it up in the wardrobe and stares at it for a minute.

Captain America has taken a step back. Steve Rogers is in control now. This is his moment and he couldn't screw it up.

He puts on his jumper, trousers, socks and shoes and joins Peggy back in the living room.

She grins at his jumper.

"Green suits you."

He smiles and wraps his arms around her.

"You have good taste."

She smirked at that.

"Wait." She pulls away. "Can't dance without the music."

The music plays and Peggy goes back into his arms again. She wraps her arms around his neck while he wraps his around her waist. He is not going to go any lower he is a gentleman.

The couple sway side to side in time with the music. He spins her round and brings her in. She had her back to him. She smiles as his strong muscular arms wrap round her.

Peggy hums and looks up into his gorgeous blue eyes. God she missed that face. She always looked at his photo but the lack of color was not the same.

She turns to face him again. His eyebrows go up when she moves his hand on to her ass. She gives him a cheeky smile which made him laugh.

They both look at each other. Both wanted the same thing but both were afraid to make the move.

Then she makes the first move. He follows. Her lips brush against his. He responds and kisses her back. The nerves he felt vanished within the kiss. He relaxed and kisses her feeling more confident by the second.

A rush of adrenaline goes through them. The couple never felt more alive until now. They clung to each other not wanting to let go. His hand grips her ass causing her to moan.

Then her fingers grip on to his jumper. Steve stops when he feels his jumper move. He looks down at her eager expression. Shock fills his face when he realized what she wanted to do.

"Are you sure?" He asks.

She nods.

"I'm sure."

She holds his hand and leads him to the bedroom.

"Are you sure?" He again asks now sounding nerves.

She turns to face him. She can see he wanted it as well but part of him was afraid he would hurt her. That part of him Peggy found it so sweet.

She leans forward and gives him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I'm sure." She repeated.

He cups her cheek and looks into her eyes.

"I love you Peggy Carter."

She leans into his touch and smiles at him.

"I love you too Steve Rogers."

**The End.**


End file.
